tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Girl: It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World
| next = "Where There's a Will, There's a Fae" }} "It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World" is the premiere episode of the Canadian supernatural fantasy series Lost Girl. The episode was written by series creator Michelle Lovretta and directed by Erik Canuel. It first aired on the Showcase network in Canada on Sunday, September 12th, 2010. Synopsis The episode introduces Bo — a bartender working at a hotel bar who also happens to be a life energy-stealing succubus. After saving a girl named Kenzi from being raped after she was drugged with a roofie in her drink, Bo takes her under her charge and reveals her true nature to her. As the two get to know one another, Bo discovers her connection to the mysterious people and world of the Fae. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * "It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World" is not the actual Lost Girl pilot. The original pilot that sold the series to Showcase is Episode 1.08, Vexed. In it, Bo's eyes do not turn blue when she feeds from energy. * This is the only episode of Lost Girl from season one directed by Erik Canuel. * Michelle Lovretta's next written episode is "Oh Kappa, My Kappa". * Actor Rick Howland also works under the name of Richard Howland. * Actor Cl Bennett is credited as Cle Bennett in this episode. * Actor Emmanuelle Vaugier is credited as Emanuelle Vaugier in this episode. * Actress Virna Kim is credited as Vera Kim in this episode. * Actors Kent Nolan and James Preston Rogers are uncredited for their participation in this episode. * The setting for the series is not clearly defined in this episode. The series is shot in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * Kris Holden-Ried plays a wolf-shifter on Lost Girl. He played a werewolf in the 2012 film Underworld: Awakening. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1963 Stanley Kramer comedy film It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. Many of the episode titles from this series are puns on familiar titles or phrases. * Kenzi compares herself to the superhero Robin. Robin is a comic book character and the teenage sidekick to Batman. Kenzi tells Bo that she wants to be the Robin to her Batman. Quotes * Kenzi: Learn to enjoy your shit already, you can frickin' control people by touch, and not in a creepy hand job way. That is awesome. .... * Bo: Don't freak out! * Kenzi: I'm freaking out. * Bo: What did I just say? .... * Bo: Now we know, anyone could be Fae. * Kenzi: My bets on wiener dude. .... * Bo: Did you feel that? That was like the fourth of July in my mouth! See also External Links ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:Emily Andras/Consulting producer Category:Jeremy Boxen/Consulting producer Category:Wanda Chaffey/Producer Category:Trevor Fencott/Consulting producer Category:Jay Firestone/Executive producer Category:Plato Fountidakis/Executive producer Category:M.A. Lovretta/Executive producer Category:Peter Mohan/Executive producer Category:Vanessa Piazza/Associate producer Category:Paul Rapovski/Executive producer Category:Episodes with crew categories